Mary Sue vs The Bey Girls
by Animegod 197
Summary: A new girl comes into the Bladebreakers' lives and seems to cast a spell on the boys, making them fall madly in love with her. Hilary and the other girls eventually fight back in a jealous rage, in the process learning her terrible secret.
1. The New Girl Arrives

Hello guys and girls. This is a parody of Relationship Sues. Initially Hilary will be the only "Bey Girl" in the story but the rest will come along later. Please leave me reviews and give me honest feedback about how well I did the Sue. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Beyblade franchise. All I own is the Mary Sue.

* * *

The New Girl Arrives

The morning started normally enough. The Bladebreakers were all in class and the teacher had just come in.

"Hello, class. A new student will be joining us. She's a transfer student from the United States. I hope you will all greet her warmly."

A young woman walked in and gave a dazzling smile. She had gemlike chocolate-brown orbs and long, cascading, luxuriant ruby curls. She had a petite hourglass figure and C-Cup breasts.

"Hello, my name is Marie-Elizabeth-Rochelle-Fitzgerald," the girl said.

Every guy was immediately transfixed by her beauty. All the girls, seeing the boys' reactions, cast disapproving glances in her direction, especially Hilary Tatibana, whose boyfriend Tyson Granger had also been entranced. He stared at Marie with a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes. Hilary looked around and saw Max, Ray, Kenny, even Kai & Daichi with the same love-struck looks on their faces. Her glare intensified.

Marie came over and sat next to Tyson and Hilary.

"Hi," she said sweetly. "What are your names?"

"Tyson Granger…" Tyson practically slurred.

Marie traced her hand on Tyson's cheek. "You're cute," she cooed. Tyson blushed.

"You're cute too," he said.

"Cute? Try sexy," Daichi muttered.

Though inwardly seething, Hilary put on a fake smile. "My name is Hilary Tatibana," she said. _And if you don't want those pretty little eyes gouged out, you best never touch MY Tyson ever again! _She added in her thoughts.

"Alright class, let's continue with the lesson," the teacher said.

* * *

At lunch time, everyone (except for Hilary) made it a point for Marie to sit with them. The rest of the Bladebreakers introduced themselves and all the attention was once again squarely focused on the gorgeous new girl. Hilary simply sighed and ate in silence.

"Are you a beyblader?" Tyson asked.

"No…I know the basics of the game but I've never actually played," Marie said.

"Well then we'll teach you!" Kenny said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Come over to Tyson's house after school," Max said. Rei, Kai and Daichi nodded in agreement.

"Alright…" she said, giving a shy smile.

_You guys can teach her, I'm not touching her with a ten-foot pole. _Hilary thought.

Tyson suddenly seemed to rediscover Hilary's existence and turned to her. "Hilary, how do you feel about letting Marie into the group?" he asked.

"Does my opinion really matter?" she muttered, looking down at the table rather than at him.

Confused at her response, Tyson lifted her chin so she would look at him and smiled at her. "Of course it matters. You're a part of the team too," he said.

_There's no point in saying no. The guys would resent me and I'd be overruled anyway._

"Sure. She can come," Hilary said softly. She gave a half-hearted smile, but there was no joy in her voice.

"Well then, that settles it!" Ray said. "Welcome to the team, Marie!"

"Oh thank you so much everyone!" Marie said.

* * *

That afternoon, the guys led Marie to Tyson's dojo. Hiro came over and smiled at the new girl.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"My name is Marie-Elizabeth-Rochelle-Fitzgerald" she said before the others could speak.

"We're gonna teach her how to Beyblade," Kenny said.

"I see. Well, welcome to the team," he said.

"Come on Marie, we'll set up a bey-dish for you," Tyson said.

"Do you have a beyblade?" Max asked.

Marie nodded and pulled one out of her pocket.

"Great!" Daichi said. "Battle me first."

The two went over to the bey-dish and launched their beyblades. Marie's beyblade wobbled a lot and Strata Dragoon knocked it out in one hit.

Marie began to tear up and dropped to her knees sobbing. The boys all ran over and knelt down, looking very concerned.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I stink! I'll never be a great beyblader!"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Ray said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You've just started, so you should expect this on the first few tries," Kai said.

"With enough practice, you'll be great one day," Max said, smiling at her.

Sniffling, she wiped her tears away. "You guys really mean it?" Marie asked hopefully.

"We sure do!" Kenny said.

Marie stood up and was smiling again. "Thank you."

"Let's start over," Daichi said.

"Remember Marie, you have to concentrate," Tyson said.

Daichi and Marie launched their beyblades again. Marie's expression changed to one of absolute determination, yet she was still able to keep the warm glow of her milky-white, creamy, spotless skin. This time Marie was able to maneuver out of the way of Strata Dragoon's attacks with ease and with just three hits knocked Strata Dragoon out.

Daichi and the rest stood there shocked. Then everyone (except for Daichi and Hilary) came over to congratulate her.

"You did great!" Ray said.

"That was amazing!" Max added.

"You have potential to be a world champion," Kenny said.

Marie went over to Daichi and gave another one of her radiant smiles. "Don't feel bad Daichi. You did really well too." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, breaking into another love-struck grin.

Hilary however, narrowed her eyes at the whole situation. _Beginner, my ass _

"Hey Hil, aren't you going to congratulate Marie too?" Tyson asked.

Hilary put on another false smile. "Of course. Very good Marie," she said with as much sincerity as she could muster. "You guys keep practicing. I'm going to go and get something to eat," she said.

"Wait Hil, I'm come with you," Tyson said. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, smiling at her. Hilary, wanting to enjoy this while it lasted, put her head down on his shoulder and the two walked into the dojo.

Marie watched this scene with great interest, her shining chocolate-brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Why does Tyson seem to be so friendly with Hilary?" she asked.

"Hilary's his girlfriend," Kenny said.

"Well, that certainly would explain the nickname," she muttered to herself.

"They used to fight all the time, but now, you hardly see them apart," Max said.

A small, but evil smirk slowly formed on Marie's lips. _I see…well, I can take care of that problem in short order. Tyson won't be yours for much longer Hilary…_


	2. First Warning Signs

Hi everyone. Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

First Warning Signs

Hilary and Tyson were sitting at the table eating. Hilary waited until Tyson was finished (which didn't take long) before asking a question she knew she would probably regret asking.

"Tyson, don't you find it a little strange that Marie could best Daichi so easily?" she asked.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, Daichi is almost as skilled as you when it comes to Beyblading and yet a girl who is supposedly a novice beats him in a match the second time around with almost no effort."

"Since you put it that way, it does seem weird," Tyson admitted. "What do you think the reason is?"

"Either she's supergirl and picked up the game insanely fast, or she's a liar and is an expert in the game, on par with every member of the Bladebreakers," Hilary said.

"But then why did Daichi beat her so quick the first time?" he asked.

"She could've easily thrown that match to make it seem like what she was saying about being a novice was the truth."

"Why would she lie though?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought that if we believed she was a beginner, we'd be more willing to let her into the group."

Suddenly, Marie came into the kitchen. "Kai asked me to come and check on you," she said.

"We were just getting ready to come back outside," Hilary said.

"Okay. Tyson, could I battle you next?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Hey, since you and Hilary are together, maybe you could do a tag-team battle!" she said cheerfully, her chocolate orbs sparkling in delight. She looked like she was about to squeal in joy.

"Actually Marie, I don't beyblade. I'm just a coach," Hilary told her.

"Oh. Well, if you don't beyblade, how can you be a coach about it?" Marie asked.

"My role is that of a physical trainer, not an instructor, and anyway, you don't have to play the sport in order to know the physics of it," Hilary said in a slightly defensive tone.

Sensing Hilary's temper could flare any second, Tyson decided to diffuse the situation.

"Every member has something important to contribute to the team, Marie. Hilary just happens to do it in a way that doesn't involve actively beyblading. Chief is the same way. He handles the technical stuff and almost never battles."

"Okay, I get it."

"Hey, I'd like to ask you a question. How were you able to beat Daichi so easily in your second match when before you couldn't even get the blade to spin without wobbling?" Hilary asked.

"Hil, don't ask it like that," Tyson told her. He then turned to Marie. "Marie, it does seem strange that you got so good lightning fast."

"Oh…well, I was really nervous the first time since I was going up against one of the world champions and I couldn't think straight. But then you guys encouraged me and I was able believe in myself and pull out a win," she said with a smile.

"Well, that makes sense. I've pulled out wins just from changing my mindset," Tyson said.

_If it makes so much sense, then why is my bullshit detector going crazy? _Hilary thought.

"Anyway, let's back to training," Marie said.

* * *

Marie and Tyson got into their stances.

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" Kenny shouted.

Tyson and Marie were both completely focused and matched each other blow for blow. After about five minutes, Tyson decided he needed to end it.

"Dragoon!" he yelled.

The bit-chip glowed and the fierce dragoon came forth with a mighty roar. Upon seeing his opponent, Dragoon gave an angry roar and the beyblade was engulfed in a whirlwind that quickly grew into a tornado.

"What are you doing Dragoon? I didn't say use Evolution Storm," Tyson said, perplexed at the Bit Beast's behavior.

Dragoon ignored Tyson and the beyblade charged at Marie's beyblade and knocked it out immediately. Tyson recalled Dragoon afterwards and looked at Marie apologetically.

"I'm sorry Marie. I don't know what happened with Dragoon."

_I do and it may prove to be a problem. _

"It's okay. You beat me fair and square."

"Well, alright."

When Ray, Max, and Kai battled Marie, the same thing happened. They called out their bit-beasts and their beyblades, guided by the spirits, defeated Marie in one hit.

Marie frowned. _Okay, that settles it. I'll have to find a way to get their beyblades away from them or my plan will never work._

"Well, that was an…interesting training session," Kenny said.

"I guess I'm not good enough to beat you all yet," Marie said sheepishly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're more than good enough to be an official member of the Bladebreakers," Ray said.

_Something tells me that that would be a VERY bad idea _Hilary thought.

"Really? That would be great!" she said.

"You can be on the team, but there's something the rest of us need to talk about, in private," Kenny said. "Hilary, you stay with Marie while the guys and I sort this out. We'll fill you in later."

Hilary sighed heavily. "Fine," she said.

Once everyone else was inside the dojo, Hilary went and sat on the steps, not looking at Marie at all. The red-haired beauty went over and sat next to Hilary.

"Hilary, I noticed that you don't talk much when I'm around. Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I don't know you and I tend to be very wary of people I don't know," Hilary told her.

"Well, I'm sure you'll warm up to me in time."

"I doubt that highly."

"Why?"

Just as Hilary was about to answer, the door of the dojo slid open and Tyson walked out.

"Alright girls, we're done. You can come in now."

"We'll be there in a minute," Hilary assured him. Tyson nodded and went back inside.

Hilary turned to Marie and her eyes narrowed. "In answer to your question, there's something about you that I don't like. I can't put my finger on it yet, but there's something not right about you and I'm going to find out what it is."

She stood up and walked inside the dojo.

Marie smirked as she watched Hilary's retreating back. _Well Hilary, you seem to be more perceptive than I thought. You may very well find out my little secret, but by the time you do, it'll be far too late. _


	3. The Stolen Beyblades

Hello everyone. Thanks for reviewing the story and encouraging me to continue. When I first set out to write this, I wasn't sure if the idea would go anywhere, but so far, things have been going smoothly. And yes, the other girls will come into the story, but I've decided to leave that until towards the end. I hope you like this third chapter. Read & Review!

* * *

The Stolen Beyblades

Later that day, Tyson called Hilary up to his room, saying he wanted to tell her about the conversation that took place earlier.

"Sorry we couldn't let you and Marie join in," he said.

"It's alright. There are still some things about Beyblading I don't fully understand so it wouldn't be my place to offer my opinion."

"Anyway, we were discussing why our bit-beasts acted like they did in our training sessions with Marie."

"I figured as much. Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Yeah Chief has an idea, but it's really out there. He says that our bit-beasts are scared of Marie's beyblade."

"Scared of it?" Hilary echoed, perplexed.

"Well, maybe scared was the wrong word. What I mean is that they seem to think that something about it is dangerous," Tyson said.

_Maybe there's good reason for that _Hilary thought.

"Do you think there might be any validity to what the bit-beasts are feeling?" Hilary asked.

"What?" he asked, giving her a puzzled look.

Hilary sighed. _Remember Hilary, big words confuse him_ "What I mean is, assuming Chief is right, why do you think the bit-beasts see Marie's blade as a danger?"

"I have no idea. It seems like a perfectly normal beyblade."

"Well, obviously they see something about it that we don't," Hilary said. _And I'd bet my life that something is the same uneasy feeling I get when I see Marie._

Tyson once again have Hilary a confused look. "What you do you mean?"

Realizing her slip-up, she elaborated. "Well, Bit-beasts are thought to be more perceptive than humans, so maybe they sense something about the blade that makes them feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, Kai said the same thing," Tyson said.

"Don't worry too much about it," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I guess you're right," he said returning the smile. He kissed her on the cheek and then headed toward the door.

"Call me when dinner's ready," Hilary said before he walked out. Tyson turned at nodded before closing the door.

Hilary gave another heavy sigh once he was gone. "I can't let him or the others know about my suspicions because that's all they are. They'd either think I was crazy or jealous." She paused. "Okay, maybe I _am _a little jealous, but still, there's something not right about Marie, I just know it. Until I have proof though, I've gotta keep quiet."

* * *

Dinner was odd, like the rest of that day. Marie seemed to want to eat her food in silence (one of the only things she and Hilary had in common), but the boys were bombarding her with questions.

"What part of the US do you come from?" Max asked.

"Mississippi, where I was born," Marie replied.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Kenny asked.

The pools of luscious milk-chocolate that were Marie's eyes clouded over with sadness.

"My mom died in childbirth and my dad is an executive who has to travel a lot, so I don't stay in one place for too long. I've lived in five different states so far."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hilary suddenly said, sounding genuinely sympathetic. "I know how you feel. My dad left when I was a toddler and I haven't seen him since."

"I understand what you're going through too," Tyson added."My mom died when I was really young and my dad is an archeologist so I hardly get to see him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marie said.

"Don't sweat it," they said in unison.

They paused for a couple seconds. "Jinx!" they said simultaneously."Darn!" came a second later. Then both began to laugh.

Everyone else just stared at them. "Hilary's been hanging around Tyson _way _too much," Ray muttered to Kai. The co-captain nodded in agreement.

"So Marie, if you never played before today, why do you have a beyblade?" Daichi asked.

"My dad gave it to me as a birthday present when I was thirteen."

Suddenly, Hilary's eyes narrowed at Marie. That uneasy feeling had crept up again. "Wait a minute. You're saying that you've had a beyblade for three years and you've never actually used it until today?" she asked.

"Well…yeah," Marie said.

_Right, and I'm the Empress of Russia _Hilary thought sarcastically.

The others didn't seem to notice her sudden change in attitude and continued the conversation.

"Do you have a bit-beast yet?" Ray asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well, a bit-beast has to choose its partner. With your skills, I'm sure one will come to you soon," Kai said.

_As good as she is, I'd be surprised if it didn't happen in the next few days _Hilary thought.

* * *

That night, while everyone was asleep, a shadowy figure crept around the dojo. Making no sound, the person went to each the Bladebreakers. Once all had been visited, the figure made its exit, with no one the wiser.

* * *

The next morning, the first sound heard in the Granger dojo was an angry exclamation.

"WHO TOOK DRANZER?" Kai shouted looking at all his teammates accusingly.

Everyone was roused from their sleep by the outburst.

"Dranzer's gone?" Ray asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I wanna know who the THIEF is that stole it!"

Max's eyes suddenly widened in horror. "Draciel is gone too!"

Ray, Tyson and Daichi checked their person and discovered the same fate had befallen their beyblades.

"Someone must have snuck in and stole them last night," Ray said.

"When I find out who took Dragoon, they'll wish they'd never been born!" Tyson said, clenching his fists.

"It might've been someone from an opposing team," Kenny said.

"Or someone from school who's jealous of us," Daichi added.

"Uh guys, has anyone seen Marie?" Hilary asked.

Everyone got up and looked all over the dojo and she was nowhere to be found. Hiro was woken up by the commotion and came downstairs from Tyson's room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Do you know where Marie is?" Max asked.

"No I'm afraid not, why?"

"Someone stole our beyblades and we need to find out if she knows anything," Ray said.

"My beyblade is gone too…"

"Maybe she saw who did it and was kidnapped," Tyson said.

_Or maybe she made off with them herself _Hilary thought angrily. "I'm going to go check outside and see if there are any clues," she said aloud.

"Good idea. I'll go with you," Kai said.

The two went outside and found and looked around the perimeter, but again, came up empty. They went back inside.

"Did you find her?" Max asked.

"No," Kai said.

Just then, the phone on the kitchen wall rang. Tyson picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Tyson. It's Marie."

"Marie, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at my house. Don't you remember, I went home before you all turned in. What's going on?" she asked.

"Someone came in last night and stole everyone's beyblades."

"That's terrible!"

"Do you have any idea who might've done this?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry."

"Alright. See you later."

"Who was that?" Ray asked.

"Marie. She's over at her dad's house."

"Oh yeah, she went home yesterday."

"Okay, we've established where she is, but we still have no idea who did this and we need to find out," Kai said.

_Maybe you don't, but I do _Hilary thought.

Let's ask at school tomorrow. Maybe Daichi was right and it was just some jealous kid," Max said.

"Well, we can't train, so what do we do all day?" Ray asked.

"I say we just kick back and relax," Daichi said.

"How can you relax when our beyblades are missing?" Tyson asked, glaring at him.

"There's nothing we can do right now Tyson," Hiro said.

Tyson growled in frustration and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Daichi asked.

"To my room. No one bother me." He went up the stairs and slammed the door.

Hilary watched him with a sad look in her eyes. She felt so bad for him.

"I'm going to go outside and get some air," she said to her teammates.

* * *

She sat on the dojo steps, thinking about the theft and who she felt had committed it.

_If Marie was at her father's house, she would've had to sneak out of the house, come over here in the dead of night, steal everyone's beyblade from their person without waking them up and then go back to her house and hide them without waking her dad up. And I have no idea where she lives, so I don't know how close or far away she is from the dojo to even have time to do all that._

In order to confirm or deny her suspicions, Hilary had to know where Marie lived. _I'll ask her if we can visit tomorrow after school. If she accepts, I'll use the opportunity to either rummage through her stuff or at least get the address and layout of the house for future reference. If she says no, or hesitates, then I'll know she's hiding something._


	4. Deception

Hi everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been busy with summer school. I hope you like this fourth chapter. Read and Review!

* * *

Deception

The next day at school, there was a noticeable change in the atmosphere. Hardly anyone paid attention in class because almost all the boys were too interested in Marie to concentrate and all the girls were busy giving the new girl angry looks.

"Somehow, I don't think anyone from this school stole our beyblades," Ray whispered to Max.

"I'm starting to think the same thing," he whispered back.

"Turn around and pay attention!" the teacher yelled.

The whole class jumped and did as they were told.

Hilary took this opportunity to talk to Marie. "Marie, there's something I want to ask you when class is over. Come sit with us at lunchtime, okay?" she said, giving Marie a smile.

"Of course!" Marie said cheerfully.

"Great," Hilary responded.

_I hope my feelings about you are wrong Marie, but I have to know for sure

* * *

_

At lunchtime, Marie came over and sat next to Hilary.

"So Hilary, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Marie asked.

"Well, this may sound presumptuous , but since you're in the group now, I was wondering if we could come over to your house after school, so we could meet your dad and hang out over there in the future," Hilary said.

"Well…okay, if you let me visit your house sometime too," Marie said.

"Sure."

* * *

Later that day, the group followed Marie to her house, which, Hilary estimated was about ten blocks from the Granger dojo.

_Okay, I know now that she could definitely get to the dojo and steal everyone's beyblades and still have more than enough time to get back here and stash them somewhere. _Hilary thought.

Everyone went inside and found themselves in the living room. There was a TV, a couch, a couple chairs, a fireplace, some pictures of the family on the walls, and a door in the back of the room. Ahead, they could see the kitchen.

"Dad I'm home!" Marie called.

A man came in from an unseen passage by the kitchen. He had light brown hair and brown eyes and looked to be in his early forties.

"Who are your friends?" her dad asked.

"The Bladebreakers. Can you believe it dad? They're the world champions and I'm in their group!" she said excitedly.

"That's wonderful sweetheart."

"So Marie, are you going to give us a tour of the house?" Hilary asked.

"Alright. This, as you can see, is the living room and you can see the kitchen in the next room."

She led them into the kitchen. It had all the essentials such as cabinets, refrigerator, dining table, stove, dishwasher, and microwave. Going back into the living room, Marie went into the door at the back of the room and opened it to reveal the bathroom. It had a walk-in shower/bath at the back, a sink, a medicine cabinet above the sink, towel racks opposite the sink, and a toilet beside the sink.

Marie went back toward the kitchen and turned the corner to reveal a hallway.

"This is where my room, the guest room, and my dad's room are. My room and the guest room are on the left; my dad's room is on the right. Also, if you go down the hall and turn left, you'll find the laundry room," she said.

Marie turned back to the group and her demeanor suddenly changed from cheerful to serious.

"Listen everyone, I don't want to seem rude, but I would appreciate it if you didn't go into my room without my permission."

"Alright, sure," Max said.

Though her expression didn't show it, Hilary found this information interesting. _So, she's hiding something in her room. I'll have to be careful because she's probably going to be watching me after our little exchange._

"Lunch will be ready in about half an hour, so just make yourselves at home till then," Marie said and headed off toward the kitchen.

* * *

The group decided to plop down on the couch and watch TV. After about fifteen minutes, Hilary decided she would make her move. She walked out of the room confident that none of the guys would notice her. She slowly opened the first door on the left and found a tribute to Hello Kitty.

_You've got to be kidding me. I was over Hello Kitty when I was nine. I'm going to assume that this is Marie's room._

She carefully stepped inside and slowly closed the door to the point where the hallway was no longer visible but not to the point where it would click closed. Looking around, she found what she assumed was Marie's backpack.

_It's too obvious…but I suppose it couldn't hurt to look._

Hilary went over to the backpack and unzipped the top. She discovered books and notebook paper but no beyblades or anything that could be considered evidence that she stole them. There was a smaller flap in the front of the backpack and Hilary looked there, again finding nothing.

_I guess I was wrong._

Hilary zipped the backpack back up. She stood up and was getting ready to leave when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw another zipped flap in the back.

_Alright, one last look and if I don't find anything, I'm out of here_

She opened up the flap and pulled a long serrated blue string out.

"Dragoon's launch cord…" she whispered. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

_That's enough evidence for me._

As she was putting the cord back, the door opened revealing a shocked and angry Marie.

"Hilary, what are you doing?" Marie yelled, glaring at the brunette.

Hilary stood up and glared right back with an even greater ferocity. "I've got a better question! What are you doing with this?" she asked, displaying the launch cord.

Marie was taken aback for a moment, but the anger quickly returned.

"I specifically told you NOT to go into my room without my permission!"

"Yeah, and now I know why! What the hell is Dragoon's launch cord doing in your backpack?"

"That's not Dragoon's launch cord! It's the one to my beyblade."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Your launch cord is black, just like your beyblade!"

Marie said nothing more. She kept eye contact but tears began to build up behind her eyes. Breaking the gaze, she hung her head.

"I can't believe that you would violate my privacy like that…" she said, her voice shaking.

Hilary stared at Marie, incredulous. "Violate your privacy? You stole the most dear things of the people who are supposed to be your friends and you're complaining about your privacy?"

"What's going on in here?" Kai asked.

"Hilary snuck in here and went through my backpack!" Marie said accusingly.

The boys looked at Hilary shocked.

"Hilary…why would you do that? We gave our word that we wouldn't go into her room," Kenny said.

"Before you jump to conclusions, you might want to take a look at what I found." She showed the launch cord. All the boys gasped and turned their attention to Marie.

"Marie, what are you doing with Dragoon's launch cord?" Tyson asked, sporting an expression that was a mixture of confusion, hurt and anger.

Marie couldn't speak and looked away from Tyson.

Hilary was tempted to speak up and answer the question herself, but held her tongue.

"I…wanted to study your bit-beasts. I don't have one of my own and I wanted to know what effect it has on the beyblade itself," Marie said.

_You lying bitch! _Hilary thought.

Tyson looked at her skeptically.

"Then why did you sneak in the dojo and steal them? Why not just ask to use them?" he asked.

"I was afraid you'd say no. I'm so sorry for what I did," she said and began sobbing.

His expression almost immediately softened. "It's okay. But next time, just ask us if you want a favor. You're forgiven."

All the other boys (even Kai) nodded in agreement. Hilary almost fell over from shock.

Marie wiped her eyes and smiled at the Bladebreakers and then turned to Hilary. "I forgive you for going through my things. You were only looking out for your friends. Do you forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

Hilary wanted to strangle Marie, screaming obscenities at her while doing so, but for the sake of her façade, she held her temper. The glare never left however.

"No." she said simply. Before any of them could respond, she spoke again. "Not yet. You've broken our trust in the biggest way possible and I can't bring myself to forgive you just yet."

"Well…I guess I understand. I hope I can earn your forgiveness," Marie said, giving her a smile.

Hilary didn't respond; she simply nodded.

"Come on everyone, let's go and eat," Kai said.

Everyone went toward the kitchen, but Hilary's angry expression never faltered.

_Sorry Marie, but now that I know you can't be trusted, forgiveness is something you can never receive from me._


	5. Betrayal

Hi everyone. Are you surprised? Yes, it's another update. Here's the fifth chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Read & Review if you would be so kind. By the way, it's getting closer to the time where the other Bey Girls will enter the story. Once again, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Betrayal

Throughout the week, Hilary said nothing to Marie and if she looked in her direction, her face was always set in a scowl. Marie's reaction was usually one of sadness and on rare occasions an equal display of anger. Confused and slightly annoyed at the continued hostility, Tyson decided to talk to Hilary and try to get her to make peace with Marie since the problem was mostly with her. On Saturday, after lunch, he asked Hilary to come up to his room.

"Hilary, I know you're upset over what happened, but it's been nearly seven days. Can't you at least try to be nice to her?" he asked, clearly irritated.

Hilary looked at Tyson, shocked. "How can you be so forgiving? She stole Dragoon Tyson! You've never been nonchalant when it comes to your bit-beast, so why are you so quick to let this go?"

His head told him that what she said made perfect sense, but the thought of Marie crying made it so he couldn't stay mad at her.

"She's a friend. Besides, it's not like she was going to destroy the beyblades or give them over to an opposing team."

"I know she's a friend but regardless of what her intentions were, after what she did, I can't trust her. Not only did she steal your beyblades, but she lied about it and tried to cover it up. You and the others may be able to forgive her, though the reason why is beyond me, but I can't."

"Look, with you two still not on good terms, it hurts the team's morale." Tyson said.

"What do you want me to do? Just smile and act like the whole thing never happened?" Hilary asked, now irritated herself.

"No, just be civil with her."

Hilary was silent as she thought about the situation.

_I won't forgive her. I can't…but I did promise myself that I would do all I could to make Tyson happy. For his sake, I can at least put my anger aside and start talking to Marie again._

Sighing heavily, she looked up and Tyson.

"Alright, I can at least be on speaking terms with her."

Tyson gave a small smile. "Good. Thanks Hil."

She nodded. They walked out and Marie was at the bottom of the stairs talking to Max. Hilary walked down and tapped Marie's shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it Hilary?" she asked, sounding fatigued.

"Look, I have two very important things I want to say to you. Number one, I'm still pissed off at what you did so don't expect forgiveness anytime soon. Having said that…I am willing to try to be civil with you."

Marie's expression immediately brightened. Her chocolate brown orbs shined with happiness and glistened with unshed tears of joy. Her smile seemed to be more radiant than usual as she said, "Thank you Hilary."

"Sure."

* * *

Later that day during training, Marie asked to speak to Tyson in private. The two went inside the dojo kitchen.

"What is it Marie?" Tyson asked.

"I know that it was you that got Hilary to talk to me again. I just wanted to thank you for that," she said.

"Well, you're welcome I guess."

The two were standing rather close to each other and suddenly, Marie's voice took on a seductive quality.

"You know, you look really handsome up close," she said while stepping closer to him.

Tyson blushed. "Thanks…"

She was close enough to kiss him and in his modest, unassuming state, that's exactly what she did. Tyson's eyes widened and he was too shocked to do anything. Marie's lips were warm against his and her eyes fluttered closed as she deepened the kiss.

A little voice in the back of his mind told him that he should stop this, that it was wrong, but the shock of what was happening, the suddenness of the kiss and the soft, warm feel of Marie's lips combined to cloud Tyson's mind. He couldn't think. All he knew was that this felt good. The little voice was silenced and Tyson closed his eyes and kissed back.

Hilary, who had gone inside to get a drink, walked into the kitchen and gasped at the scene in front of her. Frozen in shock, tears immediately made their way to her eyes and fell to the floor. She choked on a sob and it was only then that Marie and Tyson noticed her and broke the kiss.

At that moment, the fog in Tyson's head slightly lifted. When he saw that Hilary was crying, it dissipated completely and his eyes filled with worry.

"Hilary, what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Hearing the question snapped Hilary out of her shock-induced stupor and her expression turned to one of rage.

"What's WRONG? I walk in on you locked in a passionate kiss with the girl who stole your beyblade and you have the nerve to ask what's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tyson looked truly confused and that's when he turned and noticed Marie. Suddenly, he remembered the kiss and turned back to Hilary.

"Hil listen, you don't understand-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" she yelled before he could finish. "Let me guess, she kissed you first right? Well, you sure as hell weren't doing anything to stop it!"

"Hilary please-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Don't talk to me!" Hilary turned and ran out of the room and out of the dojo.

"Hilary wait!" He ran after her calling her name, but Marie caught his arm before he could get outside. Tyson turned to the red-head and glared. "Let me go!"

"Tyson please, listen. She's obviously too upset to listen to you now. Wait for her to calm down and then go talk to her."

Marie looked at him with pleading eyes and Tyson once again felt compelled to listen.

"I know you feel guilty, but this isn't your fault," she said.

"You're right, it's your fault!" Tyson said, his anger returning.

"No, you don't understand. That kiss wasn't romantic; it was just a kiss between friends."

"What?" Tyson asked, confused.

"Friends share kisses all the time and there's nothing wrong with that," she said putting her hands on his shoulders. The touch had the desired effect and she saw Tyson's expression begin to relax.

"This is really Hilary's fault. If she's so insecure that she jumps to conclusions without hearing the full story, she doesn't deserve to be with you." Her voice was soft but carried firmness as well. She slowly wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck.

The fog that had enveloped Tyson's mind before came back even stronger and his eyes glazed over now. Marie's words went into his subconscious and he accepted them as truth. Hilary really didn't deserve him.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Marie asked seductively.

Tyson smiled at her. "Yeah…" he said softly.

"How about another one?"

Tyson didn't hesitate and kissed her again. She eagerly returned it. When they broke apart, Marie smiled.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered immediately.

Marie kissed him again, long and tender. When they separated again, she looked at Tyson. His eyes were glazed and half-lidded. He had a broad smile on his face and looked completely at peace. She smirked.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

There was only a moment's hesitation before he answered. "Yes."

* * *

Unbeknownst to both of them, Hilary had stopped and was going to allow Tyson to tell his side of the story when Marie grabbed a hold of him. She had heard everything that was said.

_So you love her now Tyson? Fine. I won't interfere. From this moment on, I'm out of your life and I'm sure that's what you would want._

Hilary turned and ran out of the dojo grounds. The others didn't notice her as they were too busy training.


	6. Calling Reinforcements

It's another update! I've been really inspired for the past two days. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter and it's where the other girls come into the story. I hope you like it. Read and Review!

* * *

Calling Reinforcements

Hilary had cried herself to sleep the night before and refused to talk about the incident with her mother. Now it was almost noon and she was awake but still hadn't gotten out of bed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, though it was muffled since she was under the covers.

The door opened and her mother stepped in. "Hilary, you've been in the bed for almost half the day."

"So what?" Hilary said, a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!" her mother said.

"Sorry." she said softly.

"Hilary, something is obviously bothering you. Does this have anything to do with why you came home crying yesterday?"

Hilary sighed. She knew that this conversation would have to take place. "…Maybe"

Mrs. Tatibana came over and sat beside Hilary on the bed. "What happened?"

"This girl named Marie-Elizabeth-Rochelle-Fitzgerald came into the group and all the guys can't get enough of her. From the first moment I saw her, there was something I didn't like about her. I still don't know what it is yet, but she's given me two new reasons for not liking her."

"What would those be?"

"She stole all the Bladebreakers beyblades and has the nerve to lie and try to cover it up and apparently Tyson suddenly decided that he loves her now. I saw them kissing twice yesterday."

She had to keep herself from crying again at the memory. Mrs. Tatibana took her daughter in her arms and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry honey," she whispered.

Feeling her mother's comforting embrace, Hilary cried tears she thought she didn't have in her. Mrs. Tatibana continued to hug her until she calmed down.

Hilary smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom."

Mrs. Tatibana returned the smile. "You're welcome sweetheart. Now please, go get some fresh air."

"Alright."

* * *

Hilary decided to go to the park. It was her special place where she could be alone when she needed to think. She contemplated if she would or even could go back to the Bladebreakers. She was still technically a member of the team but she didn't know if she could handle seeing Tyson and Marie together every day. After a few hours of trying to come to an answer on her own, Hilary decided to go and ask her mom for advice. She went back home and stopped at the door of her mom's bedroom. She knocked to see if anyone was there.

"Hilary, is that you?" her mother's voice rang through the door.

"Mom, can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Tatibana responded.

Hilary went over and sat down beside her mother.

"Mom, I have a dilemma," Hilary said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just don't know if I should go back to the team. I'm still a part of it, but with Marie and Tyson together now, I don't know if I'll be able to be an effective coach anymore."

"I see…well, you don't have to even acknowledge either of them. Just be there for the team as a whole and leave Tyson and Marie to themselves. I know it'll be hard, but they need you."

"Well…I'll have to get over it eventually, so I guess I could try."

"Good. It's almost five-o-clock, so you'd better get over there."

"Alright."

* * *

Once Hilary got over to the dojo, the scene that greeted her left her completely befuddled. All the boys (including Hiro) were fighting amongst themselves though she didn't know over what. She went over the squabbling group and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"What exactly is going on here?" she asked.

"Hey, maybe she knows the answer," Max said.

"Knows the answer to what?" she asked.

"Hilary, who does Marie love more? It's me right?" Tyson asked.

Hilary's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "WHAT?" she shouted.

"You're crazy, she obviously loves me the most! We made out half-naked," Ray said proudly.

Hilary nearly fainted upon hearing that.

"I was the one she kissed first!" Tyson said.

"You're both nuts. Everyone knows I'm the hottest guy on the team," Kai said with a smirk.

"She kissed me on the cheek more than she kissed any of you!" Kenny suddenly piped up.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something? I'm the only one who's slept with her," Hiro said.

"You did WHAT?" Hilary shouted again, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Hiro blushed. "Well…it was only sleeping in the same bed, but still…"

_That does it. Something is definitely wrong here. Plus, if I hear anymore of this, I think I'll have a heart attack _she thought.

"Where's Marie?" Hilary asked, suddenly serious.

"Hey Hilary, Marie likes me the most right?" Daichi said.

Her frustration had reached its peak and she grabbed Daichi by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, bringing him up to her level.

"Where…is…MARIE?" she demanded, growling out each word.

Seeing Hilary's eyes narrowed into slits and what he could've sworn were fangs in her mouth, Daichi felt something akin to fear for the first time in a long time. He managed to stutter out an answer. "S-She's in-inside the living room watching TV," he said.

Hilary dropped him on the ground and stomped into the dojo. For a few brief moments, all activity stopped as everyone watched her go. The boys had forgotten how volatile their female teammate could be.

* * *

Hilary found Marie on the couch watching TV.

"Marie, you and I need to talk," she said, glaring at the red-head.

"Oh? What about?" Marie asked, standing up and facing Hilary.

"What's going on? Everyone is out there arguing over which one you love the most."

"Oh I know. I got tired of hearing it, so I came in here."

" So you haven't given them an answer? Come to think of it, why would they even ask the question?"

"Well, I thought about telling them, but I figured it would be better if they could figure it out for themselves so I don't make them feel bad. As for why they would ask, I did kiss a few of them and there were some romantic exchanges. They just fell for me, like they had been given a love potion or something. It's fine. I don't really love any of them, but it's fun to have all the attention, wouldn't you say?" she asked, as if she really expected Hilary to agree.

Hilary stood, dumbfounded by the ease at which the words came out of her mouth. Then something Marie said clicked in her mind.

_They just fell for me, like they had been given a love potion or something._

She recalled Tyson's demeanor the day before, how he seemed to forget his own actions after that first kiss. Hilary thought about how strange all the boys acted whenever she was around. When she cried, they became forgiving and sympathetic. When she touched them, they went into gaga mode. There had to be a reason and Marie's little monologue revealed it. Everything began to make sense.

Hilary's glare intensified. "…You know what? I always knew there was something wrong with you, but I could never quite figure out what it was. Thanks to you, I think I just did."

The brunette turned on her heel and walked out of the dojo.

* * *

When she got home, the first thing Hilary did was find a small piece of paper she kept in her study desk drawer. There were four phone numbers listed on it.

"If I'm right about Marie, I'm gonna need some help in order to stop her. Besides, I think the girls would want to know about what's been going on."

Hilary went down into the living room and picked up the phone. She looked at the first phone number on the list and punched in the number. There were three rings on the other end and then a familiar voice.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Mariah? It's Hilary. I need your help."

"What for?"

"There's a girl named Marie who is now a member of the Bladebreakers. You're not going to believe this, but I think she's cast a spell on all the boys. They're all in love with her now."

"…Are you playing a joke on me?" Mariah asked, doubt in her voice.

"No! I went over to the dojo today and the first thing they asked me was who Marie loved more. I can tell you now, she doesn't love any of them but she sure acts like it. Ray even said that he and Marie had a make-out session while shirtless."

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"You believe me now?"

"I'll kill that bitch!"

"Well first, you have to get over here. Call Emily and tell her what I told you. I'm gonna need all the help I can get. I'll call Mariam."

"You got it. I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon if I go by plane. I hope you can handle things till then."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright." Mariah hung up.

Hilary next dialed Mariam's number.

"Hello?" Mariam asked.

"Hi Mariam. It's Hilary."

"How are you doing?" she asked cheerfully.

"Not well. I need your help. There's a girl named Marie that's part of the Bladebreakers. This is gonna sound crazy, but I think she's a witch."

"Well, if you don't like her then that's your thing, but to call her a witch-"

"No, you don't understand. I mean I think she's a literal witch. It's like she's hypnotized all the Bladebreakers into falling in love with her."

"What?" Mariam asked, disbelief in her voice.

"I told you it would sound crazy, but I really believe she's put them under a spell."

"What proof do you have?" Mariam asked.

"She stole their beyblades and I found her out. The girl started crying when we confronted her about it and all the boys forgave her on the spot."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Hilary said sadly.

"I guess you're right then. There's no way any of the Bladebreakers would forgive someone taking their beyblades and their bit-beasts so easily."

"That's why I need your help. I think that if we work together, we can find a way to break the spell."

"Alright. Are you at your house?" Mariam asked.

"Yeah. How soon can you be here?" Hilary asked.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Great." The two hung up.

"Alright, that just leaves Julia," Hilary said to herself.

She dialed the last number on the list and waited for the call to go through.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding agitated.

"Julia, it's Hilary. Is this a bad time?" she asked, noting the harshness in her tone.

"Well, I've been trying to get Raul to train all day and…he's just really pissing me off because he wants to take the day off since it's the weekend."

"Oh. Well listen, I really need your help."

"What's the problem?" Julia asked, now sounding concerned.

"There's a new girl on the team named Marie. I think she's cast a spell on the boys. I know it sounds unbelievable, but hear me out. I went to the dojo today and all the guys, including Kai, were arguing over who Marie loves more. I confronted her and she admitted she doesn't love any of them and then she said that they all just fell for her as if, and I'm quoting here, 'they had all been given a love potion or something'".

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. "…you're not serious," Julia said.

"Yes I am! They go gaga whenever she touches them and if she sheds one tear, they'll forgive her for anything, even stealing their beyblades!"

"What?" Julia asked, her tone now angry.

"Yeah, I found out that she snuck into the dojo in the dead of night and stole their beyblades last week. When I showed the Bladebreakers and they confronted her about it, she started sobbing and they all forgave her just like that."

There was another period of silence. "You've got to be shitting me," Julia said, not wanting to believe what Hilary was telling her.

"I shit you not," Hilary said seriously.

Julia sighed heavily. "I know you wouldn't lie about something like that. I still don't know if I believe this witch business, but I do know something isn't right if Kai would forgive her so easily for stealing Dranzer."

"I know you're in Spain right now, but how long do you think it would take for you to get to Japan?" Hilary asked.

"Probably twenty four hours if I leave tomorrow morning. Do you think you can handle things until then?"

"Yeah, Mariam's coming over here now. We'll get something figured out and then fill you, Mariah and Emily in when you get here."

"So it's a team effort huh? That's good. They say there's strength in numbers."

"Yeah. I really think we can figure this out if we work together."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too."


	7. Mariam Meets Marie

Hello once again everyone. Here's chapter seven of Mary Sue vs The Bey Girls. I certainly hope you enjoy it. Read and Review if you please.

* * *

Mariam Meets Marie

When Mariam got to the Tatibana residence, she and Hilary went up to Hilary's room and Hilary filled the Saint Shield in on the events that had transpired.

"What a bitch!" Mariam said once Hilary had finished.

"Tell me about it," Hilary said.

"And did she know that you and Tyson were together when she kissed him?"

"I would think so. I'm sure the guys told her."

"And Max is in love with her too?" she asked, a little bit more hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I know you like him," Hilary said, looking at her sympathetically.

Mariam blushed. "W-Who said I like him?" she asked defensively.

Hilary smirked. "Mariam, whenever you and I talk over the phone, you always bring up Max."

The blue-haired tomboy sighed. "I suppose you would know since you're in love with someone too."

"Let's get off the subject. So, until the other girls get here, what do you think we should do in the meantime?" Hilary asked.

"Well first, I want to meet this Marie for myself and see if she really does have the Bladebreakers under some kind of spell," Mariam said.

"I thought it was understood that you believed me already," Hilary said.

"Hilary, it's not that I think you're lying. I just want to verify it so you'll have corroboration when the others get here."

"Alright. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own."

"She's probably still at the dojo."

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as possible. While I'm there, call Mariah and see when Emily is coming since she's the one who got the information."

"Right."

"Oh and Hilary? Even if he is brainwashed, I'm sure that somewhere deep down, Tyson still loves you."

Hilary impulsively hugged Mariam. "Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Well, I'd better get going."

* * *

Mariam went down to the dojo and as she walked around the grounds, she saw the boys sitting on the ground, all with their eyes glazed over, and big lazy smiles on their faces, looking up at the sky, not noticing her presence. It was if they were high.

Mariam went over to Max and shook him. "Max, are you in there?"

The blond blader looked over in her direction but didn't seem to really see her.

Mariam waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Max."

"Huh? Mariam, is that you?" he asked, looking disoriented.

"Yeah. What are you doing just lying around? Why aren't you and the others training?"

"It's Sunday. Marie said we could take the day off so we gave our beyblades to her for safekeeping."

"You WHAT?" Mariam shouted in disbelief.

"What's the problem?" Max asked, confused at her outburst.

"First of all, Marie is not the captain. Hiro is. Second, what do you think you're doing giving your beyblade and by extension your bit-beast to someone else?"

"It's okay. We trust her."

"Sheesh, Hilary was right. She did put you guys under a spell. Where is she?" Mariam asked.

Max didn't seem to hear the part about a spell so he only addressed her question. "She's cooking us dinner in the kitchen."

Mariam said nothing more and went inside the dojo. She found Marie cooking just as Max said.

"So you're Marie," Mariam said.

Marie turned to the new presence in the room. "Oh hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Mariam and I'm a friend of the Bladebreakers."

"Nice to meet you," Marie said giving one of her trademark smiles.

"Charmed, I'm sure. Listen, Max told me that you gave the team the day off. I have two questions. Why exactly did you give them the day off and what the hell are you doing with their bit-beasts?" Mariam's smile was malicious and this didn't go unnoticed by Marie.

"Well, they train so hard during the week and I figured they could use a rest. Is there something wrong with me storing their beyblades?"

"I just don't think they would hand over their beyblades so easily. Only Kenny is allowed to touch them and only for repairs."

"…Are you a friend of Hilary by any chance?" Marie asked.

"Why yes, I am."

"Well, she doesn't like me and I don't know why. Did she tell you the reason?"

Mariam's smile faded and now her expression was set in a stern frown. "I think you know why."

"You mean the taking of the beyblades right? I already explained that."

"That's part of it…"

"What's the other part?" Marie asked, as if she truly didn't know.

"Let me ask you this. Did you know that Tyson was Hilary's boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'll leave you to figure out the rest. You know something? I'm beginning to see just why Hilary doesn't like you because quite frankly, I'm don't like you very much either."

Mariam turned and began to walk out, but then turned back to Marie.

"Actually, I have one more question. Did you kiss, hug, or any way touch Max in a romantic way?"

"Um…well, yes. I hugged him a few times, kissed him on the cheek several times, and kissed him on the lips once. Why?" Marie asked.

Mariam was silent for a few moments, digesting what she had just heard. Then she slowly stalked up to Marie with a withering glare set on her face.

"For confirmation. And now that I have that confirmation, let me give you a warning. You may be able to fool every boy on this planet, but you can't fool Hilary and you can't fool me. We will find out what you are and you will suffer the consequences for what you've done. Count on it."

Mariam then walked out of the kitchen and off the dojo grounds.

* * *

When Mariam got back to Hilary's house, she informed her of the encounter with Marie.

"Mariam, what's the maximum penalty in this country for premeditated murder?" Hilary asked.

"Whoa Hilary, calm down. Remember, we said all of us would be a party in stopping her and killing her was never part of the plan."

"What about beating her to a bloody pulp?" Hilary asked, still sounding completely serious.

"That…might be negotiable," Mariam said with a smirk.

Hilary smirked as well. "Good."

"So, did you find out when Emily is coming?"

"Yeah, she said she should be here a little bit after Julia." Hilary answered.

"Alright. What will we do once the others get here?"

"We have to get Marie to admit to us what it is she's done to get the boys to act like they are. Then maybe we can figure out how to reverse it."

"I'm assuming we say nothing about this to the Bladebreakers."

"Right. They would never believe us anyway."

"Just how are we going to get her to admit it?" Mariam asked.

"One of two ways. She's a beyblader so you, Mariah, Emily or Julia could challenge her to a match with the conditions being that if you win, she tells us. If that doesn't work, we hurt her until she coughs it up."

"I like the second plan better," Mariam said, smiling evilly.

"So do I," Hilary said, sporting her own evil smile.

"Well, I guess all we can do for now is wait. I should get back to the Saint Shields. See you tomorrow," Mariam said as she was getting ready to close the door.

"See you," Hilary said, this time genuinely smiling.


	8. A New Look and New Moves

Hello, everyone! I know it's been months since I posted anything new and I apologize. I've been swamped with school and then went out of town where there was no Internet access. Anyway, this is the eighth chapter of Mary Sue vs The Bey Girls. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The next day after school, Mariam, Mariah and Emily were waiting at Hilary's house when she came home.

"Emily, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here for at least two days," Hilary said.

"I told Mrs. Tate that I had an emergency and needed to get to Japan as fast as possible, so she called up Mr. Dickenson and he arranged to fly me over here on his private jet," Emily answered.

"What did you say the emergency was?" Hilary asked.

"I told her that your boyfriend broke up with you and that you were suicidally depressed," Emily said nonchalantly

"WHAT?"

"Well, maybe it was a little extreme, but you were depressed right?"

"Yeah, for about a day! I wasn't anywhere near suicidal," Hilary said, now glaring at her friend.

"Sorry," Emily said sheepishly.

Hilary sighed. "Anyway, since Julia isn't here, should we hold off on a course of action?"

"I don't think so. All the guys are head over heels for this girl and we can't waste any time," Mariam said.

"I agree," Mariah said. "Mariam told us about her meeting with this Marie person and I think we need to move as soon as possible."

"Alright. What do you girls think should be the plan for forcing her to admit what she did to the boys? Beyblade match or violence?" Hilary asked.

"I think it should be plan A with plan B as a backup," Mariam said.

"That's what I was thinking," Hilary said.

Mariah and Emily nodded.

"There's one problem though," Emily said. "I have no idea how to fight. Plus, I'm not the most physically strong person."

"And I may be stronger than Emily, but I've never had formal training," Hilary said.

"Well, you don't necessarily need to be a professional martial artist to fight effectively," Mariah said. "If you have agility and flexibility, you can avoid an opponent and if you combine those aspects with good ol' street fighting, you can take out someone just as well as any martial arts expert."

"So, what are you proposing?" Mariam asked Mariah.

"Over here, those skills are called gymnastics. Back in the village, it's called innate ability. I could teach you the moves I know," she answered.

"Great!" Hilary said, smiling.

"You don't need to teach me," Mariam said. "The training I did back in Romania gave me those skills. Plus, I know a little bit of Aikido just as an extra precaution."

"Aikido?" Hilary asked, looking at Mariam quizzically.

"It's a Japanese martial art that emphasizes throwing techniques," Mariam said.

"Could you teach us?" Emily asked.

"I guess I could teach you a couple of the simpler moves."

"But before we start training you, I think we need to do a bit of shopping for you two," Mariah said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Hey, when you can kick butt, you wanna look good doing it, right?"

Hilary laughed. "I guess so."

"Great! Let's go and take care of it now," Mariah said.

* * *

When they got back to the Tatibana residence, Hilary and Emily put on their new clothes. Hilary had bought a black tank top, a white skirt with an embroidered lace covering that went just past her knees and earrings with a snowflake design. Emily had bought a green vest and black jeans.

"You both look great!" Mariah said.

"Thanks," Hilary and Emily said simultaneously.

"Alright, now that you have a new look, let's teach you some new moves," Mariam said.

The four girls went to the beach and found an isolated spot.

"Alright, I'm going to show some of the skills I know. Pay careful attention," Mariah said.

She stood in front of Hilary and Emily and then did two consecutive back flips. Then after a pause, she did two front walkovers and was back in her original position.

"Did you pay attention to my movements?" she asked.

Hilary and Emily both nodded.

"Good. Now you two try it," she said, smiling.

Mariam then spoke up. "Uh Mariah, remember that this stuff comes naturally to you since you're a neko-jin. I learned those moves after training and Hilary and Emily might hurt themselves if they try to do too much too soon."

Mariah gave an embarrassed laugh and looked apologetically at Hilary and Emily. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I forgot to take that little detail into account."

"I'll teach them the basics and then once they have those down, you can move on to move advanced skills," Mariam told Mariah.

The bluenette turned to Hilary and Emily. "Alright, the most basic move in gymnastics is something called a hand stand and it's going to be the basis of all your other skills."

Mariam stepped back and then bent forward and lifted herself up straight balancing with her hands. "This is a hand stand. You have to make sure your body is as straight as possible." She shifted her weight and let her legs come to the ground and went back to a standing position. "You'll have to practice using a wall first and then keep at it until you can hold your position for several seconds. Then you can try it without a wall."

"Alright. We could go to the local gym and practice," Hilary said.

"Good idea," Emily said.

* * *

Throughout the week, Hilary and Emily went to the gym every day after Hilary was done with school. It took Emily two days to learn to do a handstand without the aid of a wall. It took Hilary three days. On Friday after school, they reported their progress to Mariam, Mariah and Julia, who had arrived on Wednesday.

"Alright, so you know the most fundamental skill, so next, I think you need to learn how to a front walkover," Mariam said.

"What's a walkover?" Emily asked.

"You basically flip over forwards. It's different from an actual flip because your hands or your feet are always touching the ground at some point. You really only need to learn how to do a front walkover since a back flip will suffice for going backwards."

Mariam lifted her hands above her head and went into a handstand, keeping her legs apart, and then put her right leg over her head, seeming to go into a bridge position. She lifted her herself over so the other leg went to the ground and she landed in a standing position.

"Now before you can do this, you need to learn how to go into the bridge position. Let me show you."

Mariam got on her back and bent her knees up. She placed her hands beside her ears and then pushed herself up into an arched position. After a few seconds, she straightened out her arms and legs, which pushed her shoulders over her head. She then did a back flip and landed.

"Make sure to keep your arms and legs straight the entire time. Keep your knees together and keep your fingers and toes in line with your body. It's gonna take a while for you to get it right," Mariam told Hilary and Emily.

"Why is it so important?" Emily asked.

"The handstand and bridge form the basis for all other gymnastics moves" Mariam explained.

"I can work on perfecting the bridge here," Hilary said.

"Where will Julia, Emily and I stay? We can't all fit in your house while we're here," Mariah said.

"You can stay with the Saint Shields. We've got more than enough room," Mariam said. She turned to Hilary. "We'll meet back here every day after school and check up on your and Emily's progress," Mariam said.

"Sounds like a good plan," Hilary said.

* * *

By next Friday, Hilary and Emily had learned the bridge and Hilary had learned the front walkover as well. It only took Hilary a day (albeit an exhausting one) to learn the bridge, and the rest of the weekend to learn how to get out of a bridge properly. She had learned the walkover by Wednesday. Emily on the other hand, being physically weaker than Hilary, took the weekend to learn the bridge and by Friday, she was just starting to practice the walkover.

"Alright, now there are two other moves you need to know before you learn the backflip, Hilary," Mariam said. "They're called the back tuck and the front somersault. Now the somersault can be done on the ground or in the air. For you and Emily, you need to learn how to do it in the air. As for the back tuck, essentially, you'll be doing a backflip, but landing in the same place you started."

"It's easier and probably safer to practice those moves outside," Julia said.

"So let's go to the park. Even if there are other people there, we should be able to find an isolated spot to practice," Emily said.

* * *

When they got to the park and found a vacant place, they were shocked to find Marie and the Bladebreakers over by the park bench. All the boys were looking love-struck and Marie seemed to be simply talking to them.

"What are they doing?" Julia asked, looking disgusted.

"She's probably telling them some story about her own life, considering I don't see any touching," Hilary said, looking just as angry.

"Should we go to the beach instead?" Emily asked.

"No, we're fine here. Just focus on training and don't pay attention to them," Mariah said.

"Alright, so Emily, you keep working on the front walkover. Mariah will help you," Mariam told her before turning to Hilary. "As for you, we'll be practicing an aerial somersault."

"I already know how to do a somersault Mariam and I suspect Emily does too. It's something a lot of us did as kids," Hilary said.

"You mean rolling forward on the floor? No way. I was always the intellectual, never the athlete. Sorry Hilary, but somersaulting was never a hobby of mine," Emily said.

"Oh well. Anyway, doing one in the air shouldn't be that difficult."

To demonstrate, Hilary put her arms out straight and then jumped into the air as high as she could. She then brought them to the side and thrusts them down to build momentum. She then tucked her head and flipped herself over, landing on her feet.

Mariam smiled at Hilary. "Very good. I guess we can move on to the back flip." She went over to Mariah. "You help Hilary with the back flip and the back tuck. I'll take over with Emily."

Mariah nodded and went over to Hilary. "Alright Hilary, basically you have to flip over backwards once and land in a handstand position. Then lift off the ground with your hands and land on your feet. Now, this can be dangerous if you don't do it right. You should probably practice on a trampoline."

"If you say so. I'm sure I'll nail it eventually."

"You can go to the gym. I'm sure they have a trampoline to practice on," Mariam said.

"So is this training session over?" Emily asked.

"For Hilary it is, but you still have work to do," Mariam said.

"Well, I'm going to go now and try not to let Marie and her hypnotized harem see me," Hilary said, scowling in the group's direction.

"We'll see you tomorrow Hilary," Mariah said.

Hilary smiled at her friends and nodded before walking out of the park, making sure Marie and the boys didn't notice her.


	9. Training Complete

Hi, everyone. Here's the ninth chapter. I hope it doesn't feel boring. I'll get to the climax of the story in the next couple of chapters, promise. I hope you read and review this one too.

* * *

It took Hilary five days to learn to do the backflip and by Thursday, Emily had learned the front walkover, the aerial somersault and had almost mastered the backflip herself. Both still practiced the other moves they'd learned as well as the basics.

The girls were all at the beach. It was early in the morning on Friday so no one was there.

"Alright Hilary, it's time you learned the back tuck," Mariam said.

"Emily, you and I will keep working on the back flip," Mariah said.

Mariam nodded at Mariah and then turned back to Hilary. "Now Hilary, a back tuck and backflip are often used interchangeably, but for the purposes of this lesson, a back tuck is doing a backflip and landing in the same place you started. The key difference is the way you launch. You jump straight up rather than up and back. Now, I assume you and Emily did your pre-training stretching exercises."

Hilary and Emily nodded. "Good," Mariam said.

"I'm really impressed at how fast you two have been coming along," Julia said, smiling.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"Now, I'm going to help spot you because you have to put your hands behind your knees for this one," Mariam said.

"How am I going to flip backwards without using my hands? When I do the backflip, I always go into a hand stand before landing on my feet." Hilary asked.

"You flipped forward without using your hands, right? Think of this as a backwards somersault."

Hilary did just that and with Mariam's help, got it on her third try. They continued to practice the move while Emily worked on the backflip. After three hours, they decided to pack it in for a while.

"That was a very productive training session," Mariam said, once the five got back to Hilary's house.

"I think that Hilary and Emily should learn the other types of flips too. You know, flipping sideways, diagonally, flipping over objects, things like that," Julia said.

"It would be good for you two to learn the full gamut before we confront Marie," Mariah told the two girls.

"But before we do that, Emily needs to catch up with Hilary so they can be on even ground," Julia said.

"She can go and train with the Saint Shields," Mariah said.

"I'll be alright here," Hilary said. "Let me know when she's caught up."

"Will do," Mariam said.

* * *

Over the weekend, Emily got caught up with Hilary and on Monday afternoon, the five friends went to the beach again. Luckily, there were few people there and Marie and the Bladebreakers weren't there either.

"Alright, there are two other flips you two need to learn; the sideways flip and the diagonal flip," Mariam said to Hilary and Emily.

"By sideways flip, you mean a cartwheel, right?" Hilary asked. "I know how to do that already."

To demonstrate, Hilary lifted her hands over her head, bent down into a launch position, and then pushed off with her left leg and rotated her body 90 degrees, flipping over in the process, and landed first on her right foot and then pushed off with her hands and landed upright, with her hands above her head again.

"Wow, that was perfect," Julia said. "Emily, do you know how to do a cartwheel?" she asked the orange-haired girl.

"I knew how to do it at one time, but not anymore," Emily answered.

"Well, it won't take long to teach you," Mariah said. "First, you lift your hands over your head to prepare. When you go into the launch position, you push off with one leg and rotate your body exactly 90 degrees as you go into the handstand position. Make sure to keep your legs spread. Once you flip over, land on the opposite leg that you launched with, then push off with your hands so your other leg comes down and you come into an upright position. It should look like this."

Mariam did a cartwheel to demonstrate. Emily watched the movements carefully. Both Mariam and Hilary helped her with it until she perfected it. Once she did, Emily practiced until she could cartwheels consecutively. It took her an hour to perfect the move.

"Alright, now we get to the diagonal flip," Mariam said. "It's basically a diagonal cartwheel."

Emily and Hilary were able to do it easily within a few minutes.

"Alright, now we'll go to the park and practice flipping over objects," Mariah said.

When they got to the park, the girls were relieved to find that Marie and the boys weren't there this time. Mariah led the group over to a vacant picnic area.

"Alright, first, we'll practice flipping over this picnic table," she said.

"What you do is, as you're going into the hand stand, you rotate your body about one hundred and eighty degrees so that you land on the other side of the table. The same goes for any other object," Mariam said.

"Like so," Mariah said, before flipping over the table herself.

It sounded simple enough, so Hilary and Emily tried it. Emily managed to do it on her first try, but Hilary only managed to turn her body 90 degrees and landed on the side of the table. It wasn't a graceful landing as she landed on her butt.

Hilary grimaced as she got up. "Well, that could've gone better," she said.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," Hilary answered.

"Maybe she's just not flexible enough to rotate her body that far," Julia said.

"No way! She's done great so far. She just needs more practice," Mariah said.

"I agree. Hilary is very athletic, she can do it," Emily said.

"I think my body just went a little wonky the first time," Hilary said. "Let me try again."

Hilary readied herself to launch and flipped into the handstand position while rotating herself as much as she could. Still, she only managed 90 degrees.

"Try launching at a 90 degree angle. See if that helps," Mariam suggested.

"Alright," Hilary said. Hilary did just that and was able to flip to the other side of the table easily.

"You did it!" Mariah said happily.

"Alright, now that you two have learned all you need to about gymnastics, it's time to teach you a couple of those Aikido moves," Mariam said.

* * *

Mariam, Hilary and Emily went to the gym while Mariah and Julia stayed at the Tatibana residence.

"Alright, the first move is one I'm sure you've seen on TV before. Flipping someone over your shoulder," Mariam said. "It's called, unsurprisingly, a one arm shoulder throw. This move is more aligned with Judo than Aikido, but it's still a good move to learn. Emily, put your arm straight out."

Emily did as she was told.

"I assume both of you are right-handed." Hilary and Emily nodded. "Alright so put your right foot in front of you first. I'll do the same."

Mariam grabbed Emily's arm under her elbow, and then pulled Emily to her, raising her elbow in the process.

"Pulling your opponent to you is the key to getting them off balance. Once they're off balance you can execute the move," Mariam said.

She then put her free arm underneath Emily's armpit. "Make sure you have a firm grip on their arm. That's why I've wrapped my left arm underneath hers. Now I'm gonna step back with my left foot, bend my knees, turn and…"

She threw Emily to the ground. After a few moments, she helped her back up.

"That was painful," Emily said.

"Sorry, but I needed a test subject," Mariam said. She turned to Hilary. "I hope you were paying attention because now you and Emily are going to practice on each other until you have it right."

After thirty minutes, the two had mastered the move, although both had sore backs by the time they were through.

"Okay, now we go to another type of throw. It's really more flipping someone over than actually throwing them. Unfortunately, I don't know the proper name for the move, I only know how it's performed," Mariam said. "Hilary, you'll be my guinea pig this time."

She grabbed Hilary's right wrist. "Grabbing the wrist is the best way of doing this move. I take the wrist, swing my arm down bringing hers down with it. Then I step forward with my right foot and swing my arm back up, letting go of my opponent and tossing them to the ground."

Hilary was in fact on the ground when Mariam finished her explanation.

"You take the step forward right as your swinging your arm to give yourself the thrust necessary to toss your opponent back. Now I prefer to do it by swinging my arm back and down in an underhanded motion, but it can also be done in the reverse, down and back. You can use this move on two opponents if you can get your hands on one of their wrists each." Mariam helped Hilary up before speaking again. "Now, I'll let you two practice the move on me."

* * *

It took Hilary and Emily fifteen minutes to master the unnamed move. When they and Mariam reported back to the Tatibana residence, they reported their progress.

"Very good you two," Julia said.

"So now, can we go and beat the crap out of that boyfriend-stealing bitch Marie?" Mariah asked.

"Hold on Mariah, we said we'd try a bey-battle first," Hilary said.

"And besides, before we confront her, we have to get the Bladebreaker's beyblades back from wherever it is Marie is keeping them," Mariam added.

"How do we do that?" Emily asked.

"Give me five minutes with her; I'll get her to tell me where they are!" Julia said, clenching her fists."

"I have a feeling that they're somewhere in her house," Hilary said. "Unfortunately, I'm probably not allowed in there anymore after what happened last time."

"I say we give her an ultimatum. Either tell us where the beyblades are voluntarily or we go to her house and turn it upside down until we find them," Julia said.

"Julia, technically, that's vandalism and even if we did find the beyblades, we could very well be arrested," Emily said.

"So what can we do?" Mariah asked.

"I think I have an idea. I'll ask her to give me the beyblades so I can get the boys back to training because I know they've been too preoccupied with Marie to train for the past three weeks," Hilary said.

"What if she refuses?" Mariam asked.

"You leave that to me."

* * *

Hilary went over to the Granger dojo immediately and found Marie out in the backyard with the boys.

"Marie, I need to talk to you about something important," Hilary said.

"Well Hilary, this is a nice surprise," Marie said smiling.

"Come into the living room with me. I'd like this talk to be private."

"Sure."

After the two were inside, Hilary turned to Marie with a serious, but non-hostile expression.

"Marie, I'd like to know where the boy's beyblades are so I can give them back. I'm still a part of the team, and as a coach, I believe I have a right to know."

"Well, forgive me Hilary, but you haven't exactly been around in the last couple of weeks."

"I know and I believe I've abdicated my duty as a coach long enough and I've let the boys slack off long enough."

"You can understand that I'm somewhat skeptical. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I've been visiting with friends and learning new skills. Now that things have calmed down, I feel ready to return to my place as a coach."

"Well, I don't really need to give you the beyblades. I could just as easily give them to the boys myself."

"Yes, you could, but for some reason, I feel that you won't be doing that anytime soon. Tell me, have the boys been training at all in the past three weeks?"

Marie hesitated before answering. "Once or twice, but for the most part, I've let them rest. They work hard in school and to add the stress of training seems unfair."

"I think they've rested enough. Now Marie, I didn't want it to come to this, but the Bladebreakers are an official team and they need to train to be effective. You have two choices. Either you tell me where the beyblades are on your own, or I'll notify the BBA and make you give them up."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, I am and I'm not bluffing either. The BBA oversees every official beyblade team in the world and if they know you're keeping the Bladebreaker's beyblades from them, they can and will come down and force you to give them back because you'd be considered to be deliberately trying to sabotage or otherwise hamper the team's performance."

Marie looked away for several moments before answering. "Alright. The beyblades are at my house. I'll be back in half an hour."

"You'd better be telling the truth. If you're not back in thirty minutes, I will call Mr. Dickenson."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Hilary did in fact have the beyblades back and put them in her backpack.

"I thought you said you'd be giving the beyblades back to the boys," Marie said.

"It's close to sundown, so I'll give them back after school tomorrow," Hilary answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my own home."

* * *

When Hilary got back to her house, she found Emily, Julia, Mariah and Mariam still there.

"So, how did it go?" Mariam asked.

Hilary smiled broadly. "I actually got them back," she said.

"That's great! How did you do it?" Mariah asked.

"I threatened her with contacting the BBA," she answered.

Julia smirked. "Nice job."

"Tomorrow afternoon, we'll confront her about what she's done to the boys, but right now, I just want to get to bed," Emily said.

"I'm with you. See you tomorrow Hilary," Mariam said.

"Goodnight girls. See you tomorrow."


	10. The Final Confrontation Part 1

Hi guys. Chapter 10 is finally up. I hope you enjoy it. The melee fighting will be in the next chapter but since I'm not good at fight scenes, it may take a while to get finished. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

The next day, as soon as the bell rang for the last class of the day, Hilary followed Marie out of the class, with the Bladebreakers right behind her.

"Marie, I know we've been on rocky terms lately, but I'd like a chance to clear the air. I want you to come with me to the park. My friends from out of town are going to meet me there and I'd like you to meet them," Hilary said.

"Alright, sure," Marie said.

"Can we come and visit too?" Tyson asked, looking at Marie hopefully.

Hilary turned to the red-head and shook her head in refusal. "This is a girls-only meeting," she said.

"Why girls-only?" Marie asked.

"Because the boys would only serve as a distraction and I want you to get to know the girls without any undue interference," Hilary answered.

"I guess that makes sense. Sorry guys," Marie said, giving the Bladebreakers an apologetic look.

The boys looked crushed, and trudged away out of the school.

"Don't feel too bad Marie, you'll see them later in the evening," Hilary said, smiling.

"You're right. Well, let's go," Marie said.

* * *

When the two got to the park, Mariam, Mariah, Emily and Julia were in fact waiting.

"So you're the infamous Marie Hilary has told us so much about," Emily said.

"You're certainly a looker, I'll give you that much," Mariah added.

"Well, thank you," Marie said, smiling at Mariah.

_Enjoy the compliment bitch, because that's the only good thing about you _the pink-haired blader thought.

"And who are you?" Marie asked Julia.

Julia didn't pretend to be nice and was glaring at Marie. "My name is Julia. I've been waiting to meet you."

_And beat you to a pulp, you beyblade stealing slut! _She added in her mind.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Marie asked.

"We're going to find out just what the hell you did to the Bladebreakers!" Mariam yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked.

"Sorry Marie, but this isn't a social visit, it's an interrogation," Hilary said, her eyes now hard.

"Girls, I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Marie said.

"Oh really? Then can you explain why the boys have basically become your love slaves?" Mariah asked, her eyes narrowed as well.

"Love slaves? They just really like me is all," Marie said. Nervousness was beginning to creep into her voice.

"No, they don't just like you, they are infatuated with you to the point of neglecting their beyblading duties. Also, before you came along, Tyson loved _me, _yet when you show up, he forgets I exist and his whole world revolves around you!" Hilary said accusingly. At this point, she was trying to keep herself from crying and showing weakness.

"And it's not just Tyson! Hilary tells me that you've been kissing MY boyfriend Ray too and you're gonna pay for it!" Mariah said.

Marie's demeanor seemed to change and she smirked at Hilary. "So that's what this is about. Well it's not my fault the boys took such a liking to me."

"Like hell, it isn't! Wasn't it you who said that the boys fell for you 'as if they'd been given a love potion'? Marie, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I think you're a witch, and you're gonna tell us what you did to the boys, one way or another!" Hilary said.

Marie laughed at the indignant girl. "Hilary, I knew you'd catch on. You were right; I'm not a normal girl, although I'm not a witch by any means." She then turned to the rest of the group. "Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do to break the spell I've cast on the Bladebreakers."

"That's what you think! You're a beyblader, aren't you? We challenge you to a match! If we win, you undo whatever spell you've cast on the boys!" Julia said.

"But isn't four against one a little unfair?" Marie asked.

"Don't care! Take out your beyblade, now!" Mariam said.

"Alright, if that's really how you want to settle it."

Marie, Mariam, Mariah, Emily and Julia all took out their beyblades.

"Let it rip!" Julia said.

"Trygator, go!" Emily said.

"Thunder Pegasus, get her!" Julia yelled.

The two blades slammed into Marie's, pushing it back. Marie's blade went back and around but was intercepted by Sharkrash and then slammed into by Galux. Though knocked back, the black blade showed no sign of fatigue. The four blades surrounded Marie's going in a circle.

"Sharkrash, Abyss Fire attack!"

"Galux, Mountain Cat attack!"

"Thunder Pegasus, Toda La Fuerza!"

"Trygator, Alligator Bites attack!"

Thunder Pegasus was suddenly surrounded by lightning and slammed into Marie's blade. Soon after, Sharkrash was surrounded by fire and attacked in the same way. Trygator's attack power was increased and slammed into Marie's blade as well. The blade seemed to be off-balance, so Galux took the opening and launched into the air, coming down on top of Marie's blade hard, then bouncing off and landing upright, still spinning.

Marie's blade was almost on its side but was still spinning erratically and when Marie narrowed her eyes in concentration, the blade somehow righted itself.

"A valiant effort girls, but I guess it wasn't enough," Marie said.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Mariam said. "Sharkrash!"

The bit-chip began to glow and a vortex of white light shot up into the sky. When it dissipated, the blue, armored shark appeared.

Mariah, Emily and Julia all followed her lead and called their bit-beasts as well. Marie didn't seem to be fazed by this turn of events. In fact, she smirked.

"Impressive, but let's see if they can stack up to my bit-beast."

"So you do have a bit-beast! Just another in a string of lies, huh Marie?" Hilary said.

"I suppose it is, but that knowledge won't help you now." Marie turned her attention back to the battle. "Lilith, come forth!"

The black blade's bit-chip began to glow, but instead of white light, the vortex that emanated from the blade was crimson red. When it finally disappeared, the girls gasped in shock at what was before them. A beautiful, naked woman with very long dark red wavy hair split down the middle with one end covering the entire front part of her body and the other end going down her back. She had two gigantic bat-like wings sticking out of her back and framing her body. There was also a long scorpion tail sticking out of the small of her back and it was wrapped around her waist.

"What kind of bit-beast is this?" Julia asked.

"This is a succubus. A female demon that is able to put men completely under her control. She gives me the power to put boys under my love spell. Historically, a succubus would drain a man of his life energy for sustenance, but my bit-beast feeds off the sorrow and hatred of humans. I go in, make boys fall in love with me and then once I've had my fun, I leave them high and dry, devastating them and giving Lilith more power. It's even better if I break up an existing romance because Lilith then has the despair, anger and resentment of the scorned female to draw from as well as the boy's eventual heartbreak."

"So you cause heartbreak and misery just to give your demon more power? Well, that stops here!" Mariam said. "Sharkrash, attack!"

The beast charged at Lilith but the demoness flapped her wings creating a gale force wind that blew Sharkrash back and it slammed into Trygator. Lilith flew up and stared down her opponents.

"Thunder Pegasus, shoot her down!" Julia shouted.

The winged horse charged up lightning in its mane and a ball of electricity formed in its mouth which then shot forward as a beam toward Lilith. The demoness flew away from the attack. Galux tried a leap attack, but she dodged again.

Lilith looked at her opponents and a devious smile slowly crossed her face. Her scorpion tail twitched and before any of the girls or their bit-beasts could react, it whipped all four of them in a straight line. The hit was so powerful that the bit-beasts went back into their beyblades immediately and the blades themselves stopped spinning.

Mariah, Mariam, Emily and Julia looked at their beyblades in shock.

"It looks like I've won," Marie said with an evil smile.

"Why is your bit-beast not back inside its blade?" Hilary asked.

"Well you see, I know that somehow, you Hilary, were able to at least temporarily break my spell over Tyson, and I can't let you interfere with my plans. So I've decided to kill you and your friends and Lilith will allow me to do that."

The demon seductress growled and her eyes glowed red. Marie began to glow as well. The sky darkened. Images of her began to spread out to the left and the right until there were a dozen of them and then the glow left and standing in front of the group were 13 identical girls.

"What the hell?" Mariah asked.

"If you think making more of yourself is gonna stop us, you're wrong!" Mariam said.

"Oh but these copies are not ordinary," Marie said. The 12 duplicates opened their mouths in malicious smiles and revealed sharp fangs. "These copies are vampires and they _will _drain you of your life energy."

Hilary got into a jujitsu fighting stance. She didn't know that's what she was doing, she was merely copying what she'd seen on many action movies.

"We're not going down without a fight!" she said glaring at Marie.

Marie laughed. "If you think you can defeat them, go ahead and try, but I'll tell you now, it's a pointless exercise. You're merely prolonging the inevitable."

"We'll see about that!" Julia said, her fists up and ready to fight as well.

The other girls got into fighting stances of their own and prepared to face off against the copies. They weren't sure if they could win, but they were going fight like hell trying.


End file.
